1. Field
The invention relates to an apparatus of a multi-antenna telecommunication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern telecommunication systems use primarily spatial multiplexing or beam forming. In spatial multiplexing, each independent transmit antenna transmits a different data streams. In beam forming, a radiation pattern is created with correlated antenna elements and allocated to a user.
The listed transmission methods are, however, ideal for two extreme radio environments which seldom materialize in practice. Therefore, it is useful to consider alternative communication methods.